


Flowers in the Desert

by General_Syndulla



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Lube, M/M, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Syndulla/pseuds/General_Syndulla
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan have a long trip back to Coruscant from their latest mission. To anyone else, it might be a bit of a slog of a trip. But luckily, they have by now devised fun little ways to pass the time together...





	Flowers in the Desert

**Author's Note:**

> i almost forgot how to write something gross and smutty! i hope my anakin isn't _too_ far out of left field. he is almost like a separate character to me because i have privately developed him so far beyond the canon depiction. i like to live in my own head.
> 
> please check the tags carefully and thank you for reading. :)<3

The Jedi Knight’s cock teased at Obi-Wan’s opening, spurting thick lubricant as he really teased himself more than Obi-Wan. Anakin slowly licked his lips as their eyes met, quirking an eyebrow as if to ask if he were ready. Obi-Wan slowly nodded and it was all Anakin needed as he began to slowly slide in, his tentacle accommodating the limited space by narrowing and squeezing its way through. He would open up more inside, stretching Obi-Wan open from the inside out.

He sidled closer to him on his knees, taking the back of his knee in his mechnohand and gently pressing it to his chest, effectively spreading him open. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but blush as he was so readily exposed. His tentacle probed and explored deep into Obi-Wan, making the older man shiver and squirm with soft hitched sounds at the end of his breaths.

Like music to Anakin’s ears. Anakin’s member started to expand inside him, twitching and the surface of it almost writhing. He could easily fit his full length because of the stretchable quality of his cock.

It was pinkish and when Anakin was excited, protruded from an otherwise unremarkable slit between Anakin’s legs. Darker, almost purple striping distinguished it from much other genitalia Obi-Wan had seen across the galaxy. It was incredibly thick at its base, almost thicker across than Obi-Wan’s fist, and tapered toward its glistening and leaking tip, where a small split in the soft flesh allowed lubricant and seminal fluid to pass. It often expanded and grew in size inside Obi-Wan, taking up as much space as it could.

The stretch inside of Obi-Wan made him feel so full, more fulfilled than anything else he had ever felt. It was a truly unique sensation, the pump of Anakin’s member inside him. His lover hovered over him, his flesh hand clutching the bedsheet beside Obi-Wan’s head, his mechnoarm gently gripping Obi-Wan’s thigh, keeping his leg tucked into his chest. Obi-Wan’s breaths came hard and fast as Anakin began to buck into him at a steady pace.

The reach of his tentacle inside him made Obi-Wan’s entire body shiver and shake, feel like he was so on edge, not so long into their encounter. This had originally started off as them playfully relaxing together on the way home from missions. Anakin sneaking touches on Obi-Wan’s thigh. Obi-Wan giving him knowing, smirking glances, allowing him to test the waters.

Gentle kissing and playful rubbing had quickly escalated into full-on fucking sessions like this. Obi-Wan wouldn’t complain. He would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it. It certainly felt good. Anakin had sex like no one else he had ever experienced. Obi-Wan found it exciting and new, made him feel invigorated after particularly grueling times. Times like now.

Anakin’s cock squirmed, expanding to fill as much space as Obi-Wan would allow inside. He bit his lip and made a soft sound, almost wounded with how good it felt. He spread his thighs to allow Anakin to nestle in close to him, their hips joined. Anakin leaned forward to sloppily kiss him, stroking his thumb along Obi-Wan’s well-trimmed beard. His kisses were hard and excitable. Obi-Wan felt like he could hardly keep up with the tangle of their tongues. Anakin hummed and Obi-Wan felt his mechnohand tighten around his thigh, effectively pinning his leg to his chest. The grip was gentle enough not to bruise, but firm and rigid enough that Obi-Wan knew he couldn’t move if he tried.

Inside, Anakin’s tentacle was sloppily dripping lubricant all over Obi-Wan’s inside, so much that it was leaking outside of him, making him wet and dripping. He panted desperately, arching and shivering against him. Anakin smirked down at him as he pulled away from their harsh kisses.

“You’re enjoying this after all, aren’t you Master…” He muttered softly to him as he kept bucking into Obi-Wan at a fast clip. Obi-Wan could only blush and look away from Anakin when he spoke to him, refusing to grace his sarcasm with an answer.

Anakin instead took it as a challenging gesture, leaning close to bite down on the pulse in Obi-Wan’s neck. His cock was reaching impossibly deep in him, making him feel fuller than he ever had before, maybe even with Anakin. His own member was swollen red and dripping precome as steadily as though he were already reaching orgasm.

He desperately hugged Anakin close to himself, his head rolling back onto the mattress as he cried out. He could feel the younger man smirk into his neck. Obi-Wan hated to give him the satisfaction really, was embarrassed Anakin could so easily break him apart and expose him bare. And with such little effort on his part, too.

It just wasn’t fair, but Obi-Wan would take and take as much as he could.

Around Anakin’s cock, Obi-Wan’s tight heat squeezed with excitement. It left Anakin slightly breathless and he laughed down at Obi-Wan, pressing their foreheads together. Obi-Wan didn’t need to say anything. Anakin knew, could feel it in his Force signature, in their bond. The one that superseded any physicality or any possible body language. Anakin reached down with his free hand and started to lightly squeeze and stroke Obi-Wan’s cock. It was smaller than average, but always a lovely rosy color when it was excited as so.

Anakin trailed the tip of his wet tongue down Obi-Wan’s neck, along his collarbone and against his chest, licking up beads of his sweat from his sticky skin. The action made Obi-Wan shiver and hum softly, his entire body aching for Anakin’s touch. He was closer by the moment. Anakin could feel it too. His pace on Obi-Wan quickened, making him cry out louder. Anakin pressed his forehead into Obi-Wan’s shoulder, his breath coming in quick puffs as he swirled his hips into him.

Obi-Wan came first, and Anakin wouldn’t have it any other way. He trembled and gasped as his hips bucked forward, thick and viscous come spurting from his eager slit. Anakin squeezed his shaft at his base, watching with a breathless and eager expression. It was a rare display of true happiness from the Jedi.

Inside Obi-Wan, his tentacle writhed and slid against his walls with the excitement of watching Obi-Wan come undone before his very eyes. “My turn now…” He murmured so softly to him as he kept pumping in deeper into him. He let Obi-Wan’s leg fall to instead grip his hips with both hands.

He sped up his pace, gritting his teeth and hissing as nearly half his cock slid past Obi-Wan’s rim before plunging back in, twisting and squirming with slick and wet sounds at his opening. Obi-Wan could feel Anakin’s slick leaking from him now, dripping and spurting on the inside of his thighs. Anakin moaned as he began to come inside Obi-Wan, his cock squirting messily deep into him.

Obi-Wan could feel the warmth of it spread through him, trickling inside, biting his lip as his hips squirmed. Anakin’s release was more watery than a Core human’s such as himself, and he always came so much. Indeed, it was nearly a minute or even two before Anakin’s hips stopped trembling and he leaned into Obi-Wan, panting softly. “S-stars…” He laughed softly, shaking his head as he nuzzled at Obi-Wan’s neck. “Master you feel so _good_ inside, you know…?” Anakin murmured as he gently suckled kisses into Obi-Wan’s neck.

Anakin gently pulled his tentacle from Obi-Wan with a slicking sound. It was already beginning to recede back into the sticky, unassuming slit between his strong thighs. He collapsed onto the bed next to him, his arm thrown across Obi-Wan’s chest to keep him held close. Anakin lifted his head to grin at Obi-Wan with one blue eye peeking out from beneath his messy golden hair, freckled face spreading into an eager grin.

He leaned close and pecked Obi-Wan’s cheek. “Wanna go again? Still got a few more parsecs.”

Obi-Wan could only sigh with a breathless laughter.


End file.
